Compelled Cinderella
by TVDstories
Summary: Elena has just moved in with her distant cousins Rebekah and Caroline. Then she finds out that they are vampires and they take advantage of her being human. Will there be a prince charming to save Elena?
1. Chapter 1 - Moved in

_**Author's intro (please read so you will understand)**_

_**I'm going to be writing completely different then the actual vampire diaries, character wise. Such as there is no originals and no Bonnie or Jeremy. The only characters that there will be should be Elena, Caroline, Rebekah, and Damon. Maybe later on someone else could show up but it will really have nothing to do with Vampire diaries. But just like in the show Elena's parents have died and there will be no parents. It will be somewhat be a Cinderella story but using the cast of vampire diaries and using the characters and their personalities but with my own little twist. I hope you guys will enjoy it!**_

Elena's parents have just died in a car accident; she has always been kind of a loner and didn't have many friends. As there was nobody else to become Elena's guardian she was sent to go live in the small town of mystic falls under the supervision of two very distant cousins – Rebekah and Caroline. Elena has no idea vampires exist and with most of mystic falls being supernatural will Elena be taken advantage of or will there be someone there to save her.

Elena arrived outside of the mansion of her cousins Rebekah and Caroline.

She goes up with her one small suitcase and knocks on the door. Rebekah is there to greet her with a fake smile. "Hello Elena, long time no see"

Caroline appeared from around the corner, with the same fakeness spread over her face. "Were going to have the best time " she said as she wrapped Elena in a quick hug.

Elena could sense the fakeness in the air but she had to ignore it they were being nice enough to let her stay with them. "Thank you for letting me stay with you."

Ya well, there is something that you should about us, Rebekah said while Caroline giggled. They each grabbed one of Elena's wrists and plunged their fangs into her skin. Elena was shocked and tried to squirm her way out of their tight grasps but she couldn't. They finally released from Elena's flesh and wiped the remaining blood from their mouths.

Elena had a terrified look on her face and it looked as if she was gaining up to the courage to run.

Noticing the fear in her eyes Caroline quickly locked eyes with Elena and said "yes were vampires, you cant tell anyone"

Elena nodded and in a monotone voice repeated, "I wont tell anyone."

Caroline and Rebekah turned to face one another with smirks on their face. They were excited that they now had a new toy, for food and someone that they could control.

Rebekah finally broke the stare that she was sharing with her sister and turned to face Elena. "its probably best for you to go to bed now, your going to have a long day ahead of you.

Elena bowed her head and picked up her suitcase that had fallen when they had grabbed her wrists and walked into the guest bedroom Caroline pointed out would be her room.

Elena's new room was considerably small compared to the size of the house. It had pale green walls and forest green curtains over the large window that took up most of the far wall. The bed had deep grey sheets and a light grey comforter on top. It had a door on the left that led to a small porcelain bathroom and a wooden dresser. There wasn't much room for anything else Elena had noticed.

She took a deep breath inhaling her new surroundings and prepared for bed. Before closing her eyes Elena looked around the room and felt a little bit scared that her cousins were vampires and what they were planning on doing with her.

With the fear inside of her, Elena began to cry. She had somehow managed to cry herself to sleep.

_**Author's note**_

_**Ok so that's the first chapter I know that it was really short but I just wanted to get an introduction of everything. The next chapter will be a lot longer, I hope you guys will enjoy this story and I look forward to hearing your reviews. **_


	2. Chapter 2 - Shopping

_Last chapter_

_She took a deep breath inhaling her new surroundings and prepared for bed. Before closing her eyes Elena looked around the room and felt a little bit scared that her cousins were vampires and what they were planning on doing with her._

_With the fear inside of her, Elena began to cry. She had somehow managed to cry herself to sleep._

Elena woke up feeling a sharp pain in her neck. She opened her eyes quickly and found herself facing Rebekah's sharp blue eyes. Her eyes locked with Elena's and her pupils dilated when she said, "do not move."

Before Elena had the chance to scream, she felt a hand over her mouth and a moment later the pain in her neck stopped. She quickly sat up in bed to see Caroline who was wiping Elena's blood off her mouth with her sleeve.

"Didn't mean to wake you Elena, I was just hungry," Caroline said mockingly

"That really hurt" Elena whined.

"Well the pain isn't quite over yet," Rebekah said before her fangs were drilled into the other side of Elena's neck. Elena tried her best to distract herself by stare out the window. It was raining hard today and she hated rain

"Owww! Stop doing that," Elena complained.

"Not going to happen. And Elena, we could be a lot rougher if we wanted to so watch your mouth," Caroline threated.

Elena shuttered at the thought of the already excruciating pain being any worse.

Caroline looked over Elena's body, which had four different bite marks. "Rebekah we cant bring her out with bite marks all over her body, Caroline stated.

"So then give her some blood," Rebekah shrugged then left the room.

Before Elena could protest against what was going into her body Caroline had bitten into her wrist and pressed it hard against Elena's mouth. "Drink!" Elena refused to at first but Caroline being much stronger then she was tilted Elena's head back forcing down the crimson liquid.

Despite Elena's struggles the blood went down and she could feel her body beginning to heal. Caroline finally let go and released Elena and before she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elena decided to obey what Caroline had recommended she do because she did feel a little intimidated by her cousins. She quickly dressed in dark denim jeans and a white long sleeve shirt. Rebekah then walked into her bedroom and pulled Elena roughly out the front door and into the back of her new silver Lancer and pranced back into the house calling for Caroline to hurry.

Once all three girls were in the car and they were on the road driving Elena worked up the courage to ask a couple questions that she was dying to ask. "So um where are we going?"

From only being able to see the sides of their faces Elena knew that they were both smirking by seeing the corners of their mouths.

Rebekah was the one to answer her first question. "We are going shopping"

"Um I didn't bring any money," Elena confessed.

"Oh when she said '_we'_ that didn't include you Elena." Caroline sneered.

Well then why am I coming? Elena asked curiously.

Caroline turned to face Elena and looked her in the eye. Her pupils had dilated just as Rebekah's had before "your coming to hold our bags of coarse."

Elena gulped and she knew that she couldn't argue against her cousins so she sat back in the seat in the car thinking to herself: it could be worse couldn't it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After countless hours of walking around the mall watching Caroline and Rebekah try on more and more clothes, Elena was holding six bags in one hand and seven in the other and was struggling to make sure that none of them fell out of her hand. She knew that f she had to bend over to pick it up she just knew that she would lose her balance and the rest would go sprawling.

Caroline and Rebekah were a few feet ahead of the exhausted Elena each holding a small bag. They occasionally turned around to look at Elena to laugh at how she was managing to hold all the bags in her hands.

When they were finally done shopping Elena breathed a big breath of relief she didn't think that she could hold all the bags for much longer. All of a sudden a very busy woman hurriedly came around the corner, she bumped into Elena roughly and kept walking not looking back. However the jostle from the woman knocking into Elena caused her to lose her balance and the bags and she were on the ground in seconds.

Passing shoppers didn't take a second to help Elena up, some stared and some didn't even notice the girl on the ground but nobody bothered to help Elena who scrambling to pick herself up and find all the bags.

Rebekah and Caroline just stood there snickering at Elena.

When they finally got back in the car it was dark, Elena had managed to squeeze herself in the back seat with the many bags spread all around her.

Stepping back into the house Elena was exhausted from her day of walking around the mall. Rebekah and Caroline didn't allow her to sit all day not even when they were trying on hundreds of outfits and the more bags that Elena had to carry the harder it had become to stand.

She tried to get around her cousins to get to her bedroom but they didn't let her past. And just like the night before and this morning they began to feed from Elena. Elena not expecting the pain let out a scream. She felt her knees go weak and her eyes began to flutter. Her body was shutting down and she became afraid that she was going to die.

Her shaking knees eventually gave out and she fell to the ground hard and the world around her turned black.

Elena was left lying on the hard wood floor blood coming out from both the bite marks on her wrists and both Caroline and Rebekah skipped away feeling content from their meal.

_**Author's note**_

_**Ok so this is chapter two of Compelled Cinderella. I hoped you enjoyed it, and I realize that there wasn't haven't been many events that occurred yet but I plan to be introducing a new character in the next chapter. Until then I look forward to reading your reviews and I hope that you will continue to follow this story or start following if you currently aren't **_____


End file.
